eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1961 (15 June 2000)
Synopsis Sandra has a new Wurzel Gummidge hairstyle. Dan asks Phil to swap rooms with Jamie, saying his is very small. Phil says Jamie was OK in the smaller room when Grant was staying, wasn't he? Phil gets Jamie round to the Arches and gives him a clapped out old mini as a gift now he's passed his test. It gets as far as the square and conks out. Pauline is worried about the dinner party she's been invited to with Jeff. She wonders what to wear, and what to say etc. Mark hears about Jeff tidying up the allotment. Mark moans to Pauline about Jeff and she says Mark hasn't been up there for a while, and it was a mess. Mark whinges that he thought she wanted it kept in the family. Natalie can't take time off now that Robbie's sacked, and she throws the interview letter in the bin. Mel asks Natalie what she's doing here in the café. She asks Lisa why she's so upset, and what's stopping her telling Phil if it bothers her? Sandra comes in and mentions seizing the day, and Natalie calls Ian and says it's time for her to have a break and she'll close the café if he doesn't get some help. She runs off to the interview, which goes quite well but she says she'll never get the job. Jim asks Frank if he needs anyone in the Vic, and Frank says Robbie's welcome to apply, if it's what he wants. Jim says Robbie has gone back to the café and asks if he can do it. He starts work, but is not so happy to find out he's being paid in pints. Robbie finds Jim working there and is furious. Frank drags a leopard-skin chair from the cellar. Peggy wants it to sit on lording it in the Vic and ordering Pat around - she's especially gleeful when she's telling Pat to do the particularly dirty jobs. Dot gets a letter from Zoe about her grandson Ashley who is in hospital with a touch of asthma. Nicky's tutor comes to tell Rosa that Nicky's now caught up and the lessons can end. Rosa invites him and his wife round for dinner. Nicky tells Rosa that she needs more lessons, and she won't get her GCSE without him. Rosa says she'll ask them on Thursday. "THEM!" says Nicky, horrified to find that his wife is coming too. Jeff tells Mel he's hoping for more than "just friends" with Pauline, and he's nervous about her meeting his friends tonight. Mel tells Jeff not to bore Pauline to death talking politics all night. He turns up and Pauline is all dressed up. Gerry and Tina go on about their ensuite, etc, and Pauline looks envious. It gets a bit awkward when the couple go on about their foreign holiday and they ask what Jeff and Pauline's holiday plans are. The couples split up and the men chat privately and Gerry tells Jeff Pauline is smashing, and to get her up the aisle quick! Tina tells Pauline how hard Jeff took his marriage break up. When they get home, Pauline invites Jeff in for a nice cup of tea and says that both Dot and Martin have arranged to go out for the evening. Jeff's eyes light up! He says how about a whisky instead of the tea, and makes a toast to a beautiful woman. Jeff kisses Pauline on the cheek and then tries a more passionate kiss, and she throws him off. Jeff says he thought she felt the same way he did, and she tells him to go. Sandra takes Beppe for a "romantic meal" in the café - a greasy fry-up, the first meal she ever cooked him. They also reminisce about the old Capri Beppe used to have. They carry on chatting nostalgically on in the Vic and Beppe tells Sandra about some event and that he "might have it on tape at home". They go outside and kiss. Beppe takes her back to this place. Barry thinks Natalie is unhappy and asks Pat if he's boring and then decides to have a nice romantic night in with Natalie. She says that she is too tired and only wants to go to sleep. Credits Main cast *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Steve McFadden as Phil *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Todd Carty as Mark *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *James Alexandrou as Martin *Colin Spaull as Gerry *Jenny Howe as Tina Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns